Safe and Sound
by Swirly592
Summary: A PruHun fic. Is inspired by the song 'Safe and Sound' by Taylor Swift. It's quite pretty. You should listen to it. Sorry, got off track...


**_*whacking computer* I had this done SUNDAY, but then my stupid laptop deleted it! Oh, this is for 'teenbooks4eva'~!_**

**_Disclaimer: I only own a copy of the song... Nothing else..._**

* * *

><p><em>I remember tears streaming down your face<em>

_When I said 'I'll never let you go'_

_When all those shadows almost killed your light~_

**1312**

Hungary sighed. There was absolutely nothing to do. At least, until 'he' caught sight of a certain prussian walking across 'his' territory.

"Oi! What are you doing here?" The albino turned a bit.

"Just walking..." The brunette gave a confused look. Prussia wasn't acting like himself.

"Are you ok?"

"Ja(1)." Hungary shook 'his' head, sensing the lie.

"Liar." Trying something new, the hungarian walked over to Prussia and gave him a hug,

"Eh?"

"Men give each other hugs too, ya know. I won't leave until you tell me to." Prussia began crying on Hungary's shoulder. 'He' never asked why, just continued to comfort the hurt nation.

_I remember you said 'Don't leave me here alone'_

_But all that's dead and gone and passed tonight_

**1528**

Prussia whipped his mouth, blood coming off on his hand. Getting himself off the ground, he glared at his former friend.

"What was that for?" Hungary turned her back to him.

"This is war. You are the enemy."

"So you're just going to leave me here alone for Specs?"

"Yes." The albino cast his eyes downwards.

"I thought we were friends..." She turned back one last time.

"That's gone and passed now."

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound~_

**1873**

Hungary continued to sweep the deck.

"Hungary! Have you seen my brother?" She looked up to see red eyes locking with her green ones.

"Not recently." A girl with long, straight light brown hair ran up next to the albino.

"Where's- Hmm? I'm Livonia, who are you?" The girl held out her hand to Hungary.

"Hungary. It's nice to met you..." Livonia smiled and turned to Prussia.

"I guess he's not here. I'll race you back!"

"You're on!" As the two began to run, Hungary couldn't help but feel jealous of Livonia, who could be with Prussia whenever.

'No! I'm with Austria' Hungary began to mentally smack herself, trying (and failing) to stop the thought.

_Don't you dare look out your window_

_Darling e__verything's on fire_

**1915**

The hungarian frowned at the fires raging from this war.

"Doesn't your brother realize what pain this is causing everyone?" Prussia turned to his friend.

"I don't know... But, at some point, he will stop. Either because he succeeds in his boss's goal or ends up losing." She knew how much this hurt him. He got scars everyday from this war.

Everyone involved did.

_The war outside our door keeps raging on_

_Hold onto this lullaby_

_Even when the music's gone~_

_Gone~_

**1939**

"Why is he doing this?" The albino shook his head.

"He is just following orders. Germany always does..." Prussia looked down for a minute. "He has to learn that starting a war isn't always the best. Even if it's his boss who says to. He has yet to learn that he CAN say no sometimes..." Hungary nodded, knowing how he felt.

"He'll learn someday though..."

"I hope... But, until then, I'm stuck working with him. That will happen when you merge to help them become more awesome."

"I'll help." Prussia turned his head. "I'm on your side. I believe i can help win this war." Prussia gave a small smile.

"Thanks."

_Just close your eyes_

_The sun is going down_

_You'll be all right_

_No one can hurt you now_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound_

**1944**

"Kesesese! I'm fine! Just a bit unwell from this war! Lots of people are!" Prussia gave a weak smile as he answered Hungary's question.

"Hmm... I hope so. But if your lying about this, I will hit you with my frying pan." The prussian scooted away slightly.

"Heh. Awesomeness doesn't lie... Unless it's necessary." He continued to scoot away until he couldn't, arising the hungarian's suspicion.

_Ooooo_

_(Ooooo)_

_Ooooo_

_(Ooooo)_

_La la_

_(La la)_

_La la_

_(La la)_

_Ooooo_

_(Ooooo)_

_Ooooo_

_(Ooooo)_

_La la_

_Oh la la_

**1946**

She was worried. He has been moving less and less. Prussia could barely get out of bed these days. And she knew why. His country was dissolving.

"You lied... But you knew all along, didn't you? The war destroyed your country. You only lie when it is necessary. I guess it was back then..." She placed a gentle hand on his head. "Please get better."

Please.

_Just close your eyes_

_You'll be all right_

_Come morning light_

_You and I'll be safe and sound~_

**1947**

She continued to let some tears fall. "Stupid. I never got to tell you how I feel. Now I never can... Szeretem túl, bolond(2)." She let the note in her hands fall as his casket was lowered. She fell to her knees in sadness.

The note had three little words;

'I love you'

_OoooOo_

_Oooo la la_

_OoooOo_

_Oooo la la_

_OoooOo_

_Oooo la la_

_OoooOo_

_Oooo la la_

_OoooOo_

_Oooo la la_

_OoooOo_

_Oooo la la~_

"Goodbye."

* * *

><p><em><strong>(1) Yes.<strong>_

_**(2) I love you too, idiot.**_

_**Heh. I'm so evil in writing, aren't I? I blame Lexi. She writes gore... But I used historical information I found on Wikipedia~! It's impressive for me! Yay!**_

_**I'll give you chocolate if you review peoples!**_


End file.
